Last Summer
by sofiecanwrite
Summary: On the Last day of School Rachel find out something about Finn that could tear their relationship apart. And who does she running to for comfort, no one else but Puck. Set on the last day of school/summer of junior year.But can Puck help her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first glee story so I decided to do it on my favorite glee couple of all time...Puck and Rachel. I know what you're thinking –WHAT ABOUT FINN AND RACHEL… but Puck and her are soooo cute together. Don't forget to review if you like it or just to give some constructive criticism!**

**-Happy Reading!**

**P.S. - In this story New Directions won Regional's and got 2****nd**** at Nationals, and they were treated with a little more respect…but not from everyone.**

It all started the summer before senior year. It was June 18th, the last day of school and the day of Pucks kickoff to summer party. The day was like any other woke up at 6 went on the treadmill took a shower got dressed, drove to school, and met Fin by my locker. He was always there every morning weighting for me with a smile. "Hey Rach," he said as me kissed me on the cheek. Ya, actual cheekege we've been going out since we kicked Caramels ass at Regional's last year. And it has been _the_ best experience of my high school career. "Hey" I replied with a smile stretching across my face, I looked around to see if anyone was watching, no one in sight. I reached up on my toes and just when our lips were about to touch BRINGGGG! Saved by the bell?I think not! I looked into his eyes I could see he was disappointed. Awww was he adorable or what? "I guess I'll see you at glee rehearsal then?"

"Ok Rach. I'll see you then," then he kissed me, this time on the lips and walked halfway down the hallway before yelling, "Oh and don't forget about Puck's party tonight!" Shit I almost forgot, what the hell was I going to wear…I know I didn't obsess about this before, but when you're going out with the most popular guy in school it you need an image to obtain. I guess Kurt will help me; he has given me about four makeovers since Nationals and he finally found a new 'look' for me. Now I just ware simple skinny jeans and tees with the occasional skirt (even though he didn't approve of that). I thought about it all the way to Spanish and half of my next class… I would definitely be needing help with this one.

Then highlight of my day glee club (as always). There was something about the thrill of singing in front of people, even if it only was 11 people, that gives me a natural high, like I'm on top of the world. I almost ran into the choir room anticipating the song that I was going to sing in honor of our last day of school with no one else but Finn. We were going to sing School's Out by Alice Cooper. But when I entered the choir room it was empty…where was everyone? As if on cue Noah came rushing through the door. "God, where the hell have you been? Finn is looking all over for you!"

"What?" I said in disbelief. What was he talking about I have been waiting for everyone here.

"He didn't tell you did he? HA! He's such a dumb ass," Did he just call Finn a dumb ass, he's the fucking dumb ass! I mean did you ever have a conversation with this guy? Every word that comes out of his mouth is offensive to women every ware. God, I'm getting so angry that I cant even look at him…but I did. And let me tell you the view is great. He was warring a tight black muscle shirt that clung to every part of his body and loose faded jeans...for a guy that was so repulsive he was looking hot today. What am I saying! Finn Rachel, you're in love with Finn. "Yo Berry, are you ok?" he asked sounding concerned. Shit I zoned out too long!

"Ya, it s just that no one told me and has co captain I believe I am expected to know essential information such as this." I replayed saving myself. Why didn't Finn tell me… maybe he is a dumb ass? I followed Noah into the Auditorium only to find eleven staring at me in disbelief. God what did I do now?


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets

**A/N sorry for the short chapter I'm just getting started with this and now I know how much I need to write. Also sorry about all the bad spelling and grammar. I have to work on that a little lol maybe a lot? Thank you sooo much for reading... I feel so loved!**** You can expect a new chapter every other day or like 2 times a week, I have homework and other stuff like that but I will try!**

**- sofiecanwrite **

Was it me or was everyone surprised to see me there. Like this was a secret meeting or something. A really long awkward silence drove on forever until Quinn spoke, "Puck why the hell did you bring her here?" Before I could ask any questions I was dragged out of the room by Brittany and Quinn. "What the h-"I started before being rudely interrupted my Quinn. "Rachel this is for your own good. You needed to get out of there!"

" Quinn I can understand that your trying to help me but right now I have to talk to Finn about something, after all he is my boyfriend."

"Ya, we have to talk to Santana to. Can you believe that her and Fi-." Brittany started but was cut off by a very aggravated Quinn "Oh never mind" she finished. What was going on with these two? I decided to drop it and make my way past the now bickering girls into the Auditorium where even more fighting was going on.

_Glee! _

Everyone was surrounding Finn, everyone screaming and yelling and cursing, I couldn't make out one single word. Even Artie was yelling at him and he never raised his voice to anyone before (not even after the football jocks locked him in a porter potty). I was completely stunned. Then out of no ware Puck silenced the crowd of angry divas and nodded his head towards me. Kurt whispered something in Pig Latin. Wow that was stupid, and when Kurt's I.Q. level drops down to Finns something has to be seriously wrong.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" there was a series of mumbles varying from 'nothing' to 'I don't know'. No one would look me in the eye. But there was one look that caught my eye. It was Tina. She had that look on her face, a look I haven't seen in about a year. I remember it because that's the day where I confronted her, Mercedes, and Kurt about Puck and Quinn. Oh my gosh what are they keeping from me now? Was it something I did? I haven't yelled at anyone…recently. Was it about me spending more time with Finn? God I hate not knowing everything. Finally we were saved when Mr. Schu came in. "Guys what are you doing? Come on, just because it's the last day of school doesn't mean you can all hide out in here during glee rehearsal."

"Sorry Mr. Schu, me and Rachel were actually just getting ready to do our number for the club," Finn said changing the subject. Now I was confused, why was he acting like this? Before I could ask he pulled me up to the stage and cued the band to start the song.

_(Finn)_

_Well we got no choice  
All the girls and boys  
Makin all that noise  
'Cause they found new toys  
Well we can't salute ya  
Can't find a flag  
If that don't suit ya  
That's a drag  
(both)  
School's out for summer  
School's out forever  
School's been blown to pieces  
(Rachel)  
No more pencils  
No more books  
No more teacher's dirty looks_

Well we got no class  
And we got no principles  
And we got no innocence  
We can't even think of a word that rhymes  
(both)  
School's out for summer  
School's out forever  
School's been blown to pieces  
(finn)  
No more pencils  
No more books  
No more teacher's dirty looks

Out for summer  
Out till fall  
We might not go back at all

_-Guitar solo Artie-_

_(All glee clubbers )  
School's out forever  
School's out for summer  
School's out with fever  
School's out completely_

There was something about singing with Finn that made it all better. Like the last ten minutes of my life never happened. I was truly in love with him.

_Glee!_

After about three hours on the phone we (well Kurt) finally came to an agreement about what I sould ware for Pucks party He decided on a short blue sequence dress. It wasn't really my style but once once Kurt sets his mind to something there's absolutely nothing you can do about it. SO now I felt like a total and complete moron standing at the top of the stairs to find Finn standing there with jeans and a tee-shirt on. "Ok. I'm going to change." I said walking back toward my room.

"No, no, no! Rach you look absolutely gorgeous." Aww he made me blush. I slowly descended the stair case. Man this dress was hard to walk in! Ok Rachel one more step…OH SHIT! DID I REALLY JUST FALL? But I didn't feel the cold hard tile beneath me. Instead I felt a pair of strong arms holding me tight to their chest. I opened my eyes to find Finn staring at me confused. "Rachel are you ok?"

"Ya sorry, Kurt's idea of fashion isn't always the easiest thing to walk in. But it's Kurt what are ya going to do?"

"I know how you feel but at least you don't have to live with him."

"You're right I laughed walking to his car. He opened the car door to let me in. Finn never does stuff like this unless I'm mad at him. So it wasn't something that_ I_ did but something that _he_ did.

_Glee!_

The car ride to Puck house was… in a word uneventful. Neither of us spoke one word, it was so awkward! Finally we arrived at the Puckerman house. I got out of the car and practically ran to the front door and rang the bell. Puck answered the door in awe, "Wow Berry You clean up good." God, he looked amazing! "Where's Finn?" he said looking past me.

"oh, he's still by I think I've had enough of him today." What was with the random PMS-ing lately?

"Ok then, everyone else is inside." Oh. My. God. The whole school had to be here, even everyone from glee club. Within seconds Kurt came running over to me and gave me a big hug. "Oh my Rachel, what did I tell you? Diva you look absolutely stunning" Kurt shouted over the blasting music.

"Aww, thanks Kurt" I blushed.

"Omg we have to hang out over the summer! I mean with Finn gone and everything…"

"Wait what?

"Finn is going to football camp for like the whole summer, he leaves next week."

"Finn never said anything about football camp. In fact he barley talked to me all week!" Oh was all that Kurt could say before I pushed my way to the crowed to find Finn. I found Brittany instead.

"Wow Rachel you look really mad." Brittney said studding my face.

"Ya, in fact I kind of am mad right now. By the way have you seen Finn anywhere?"

"Oh so your mad at Finn?" How many times were we going to go over this?

"I am in fact I'm really mad at him," I said sitting down next to her.

"Oh you found out didn't you?" Did everyone know that Finn was going away for the summer but me?

"Yup, Plus I had to find out from Kurt. Finn didn't even tell me!"

"Rach, do you really expect Finn to tell his girlfriend that he's cheating on her with the head cheerleader?"

"WHAT!"

_Glee!_

**Didn't see that one coming did ya? **

**Have a Happy Holloween!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Sorry I didn't update sooner! I have had so much to do with school and filling out applications for high school I haven't gotten the chance to write and on top of that I had extreme writers block. Anyways I decided in honor of Puck back on glee last week so half of this chapter will be in his pov. Also thank you so much for all the feedback I feel so loved!**

_**Rachel's Point Of View!**_

I was frozen, I couldn't move, and for the first time in my life I was speechless. It was like my whole body went into electric shock of something.

"Rachel, are you ok?" Brittany asked staring at me. Suddenly I flooded back to reality.

" I-I-I don't know." I couldn't form the words I wanted to say. It was like my brain abruptly stopped working all together. I just wanted to break down and cry my heart out. Just sit down and cry until there were no more tears left, then never talk to Finn again! But I wasn't in the comfort of my own house, I was at Noah's.

"Brittany, could you excuse me for just a moment? I have to use the restroom." And with that, I got off the couch and moved my way though a crowd of drunken Neanderthals and out the back door. No one was outside...perfect. As I sat down on the cold porch I couldn't hold in anymore, I broke down and cried.

I had to be frozen there balling my eyes out for at least 15 minutes. What was I going to do? I couldn't run away, that never helps. Switch schools maybe? Or just move to New York now. Get out of this god forsaken town and start over, finish high school there and then go to NYU the next year. Yeah, that could work out…

_**Puck's Point Of View!**_

"OK …Yeah alright… I'll be right back. I need some air guys."

God! Now-a-days these chicks are always hanging around me. I guess that's the price I pay for being a badass. Wow these Lima Losers need to get a life. Hey, hey, hey who is the leggie brunette hanging out on my deck? I don't recognize this hottie from school. Then again when am I ever at school?' I thought as I opened the back door- WHAT THE?

"Berry?" I asked walking towards the small brunette. She didn't answer, she just kept crying.

I stood there feeling like an ass so I told her, "Rach, if you don't tell me what going on I'm going to get Finn out here." My goal was to make her laugh but instead she just cried harder, which I didn't think was possible. Never underestimate Rachel Berry. And all my attempts to make her feel better just ended with more crying, and I'm not good around crying women. But don't tell anyone that 'cause they'll think im a little pansy. Then it came to me….

- Show quoted text -

"Hands, touchin hands

Reachin out

Touchin me

Touchin you

Sweet caroline

Good times never seemed so good

I've been inclined

To believe they never would

But now I

Look at the night

And it don't seem so lonely

We fill it up with only two

And when I hurt

Hurtin runs off my shoulders

How can I hurt when I'm with you

Warm, touchin warm

Reachin out

Touchin me

Touchin you

Sweet caroline

Good times never seemed so good

I've been inclined

To believe they never would

Oh, no, no

Sweet caroline

Good times never seemed so good

I've been inclined

I believed they never could

Sweet caroline"

I sang softly to her. And believe it or not, she stopped crying. That was actually smart of me. I knew how much she loved that song, and it was one of my favorites, too.

"Noah?" Rachel asked wiping her eyes, "why are you out here?" I looked at her, confused.

"I mean, the biggest party of the year is going on and you're sitting on a cold deck with a crying and heartbroken girl?"

"Well," I started. Wait, did she just day heartbroken? What did Finn do now? She didn't find out, did she?

"You're my friend now, and friends are there for each other always, and so I'm going to be there for you. Now tell me why you're outside crying?" She took a deep breath before starting to talk…

Glee!

Finn. I should have known he was a no good piece of shit! I can't believe he crushed her like that. She was so venerable, so delicate. Like if you said the wrong word she would break into a million pieces.

"Hey Rachel," I asked "How about I'll take you back to your house and we'll watch that movie you like so much. What's it called…Chicago?" she slowly stood up holding on to her waist with one arm.

"Come here." I said with open arms. She stumbled into them and started sobbing again. God, how much longer could I take crying women?


	4. Chapter 4 Putting Me Back Together

**Sorry for the delay… but there was too much to do at school last week and I'm like sooo tired. But thanks for the comments, Favorite story alerts,(etc). Also, I'm planning on doing a one shot that involves Beth and Rachel/Pucks future soon… what do you guys think?**

**Anyways, here is the story!**

**(p.s. sorry for the cheesy song at the beginning) **

**P.S.S. I Own nothing Fox does, but I wish I owned Puck.**

_**Rachel's POV! **_

"Another day,

Another hour,

Another minute,

Another second, wasted regretting your love"

Hey that sounds pretty good! I still can't believe I'm writing a song! Over the years Noah made it look so hard, but I guess when you have inspiration, it can just come to you.

I was just finishing up the last verse when the door bell rang. Who could that be? It definitely wasn't… the one who shall not be named (Finn), my dad's were on yet another business trip, Shelby was in New York with Beth to see her first Broadway Show (they were going to see Wicked, a personal favorite of mine), and Kurt and Quinn were at the mall.

They called earlier to check up on me, it's like a daily routine now. They'll call almost three times a day and maybe come over and hang out for an hour. We never really talked about what happened at Pucks party a month ago. Actually it was if we never talked at all, But then Kurt would talk to Quinn about how much fun Finn and Sam are having at football camp, all the friends that they made, and how much they miss me and Quinn.

"Coming!" I yelled making my way down the stairs. The door bell rang again. "I'm coming!" I yelled louder now only five feet from the door. "God what the hell is your- Puck what are you doing here!"

"Why Rachel that is no way to greet a friend, expressly the cursing... you never curse! Tiss-tiss," Noah mocked.

I rolled my eyes as he continued ",and to answer your question Kurt called me and told me to check up on you. He said you were like depressed or something and it looks like he was right. No offense Rach but this whole Finn thing is…" Did he really just say that? I told Kurt multiple times that I don't want to talk about it and that I was fine, but he won't listen to me! Just his name alone brought back so many memories. Our first kiss, winning nationals, and the first time he told me he loved me, Homecoming, it was all too much. Hot, heavy tears started to form in my eyes. I nearly slammed the door in Noah's face and stumbled onto the couch before starting to cry. Why did he have to bring it up? Oh right because he's Puck the 'bad ass' who cares about no one but himself. All of a sudden the door opened showing an apologetic Noah Puckerman.

"Look Rach, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up," he said as he closed the door and slowly started walking toward the living room. "Hey I don't want to sound like that werewolf guy from Twilight," Noah whispered joining me on the couch, "but what Finn did to you was so wrong. And although you might think it ,but I would never hurt you like that Rachel." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Twilight…really Noah?" I laughed

"Hey when you live with a teenage little sister and a mom who in her spare time reads romance novels, you are introduced to a whole new world. And by the way, you say anything about that to the guys, you're dead meat, Berry!" There was the old Noah again. I was starting to get worried. "Do you know what will make you feel better?" he asked me standing up.

"What?"

"You, Rachel Berry need a hug." He said opening his arms.

"Ok first Twilight and now hugs, who are you and what have you done with Noah Puckerman?" I joked falling into his arms. I felt so safe there, like he was my own personal shield that would protect me from the dangers of the summer.

"Thank you, Noah." I said finally letting go.

"Alright now that the hugging has ended get your ass upstairs and get dressed." he ordered.

"No!" I whined walking out of the room. "I don't want to go anywhere!" I slumped over to the kitchen and turned the coffee pot on.

"Oh yes you do, and by the way you're going with me even if I drag you out by your hair." Yeah, right.

He would never do that to me. Sometimes I think the badass act gets to his head.

"I'm dead serious Berry I will!" he said now only 2 feet away from me. He won't hurt me, I thought taking a sip from my coffee.

I turned around for one second and next thing I know I'm flung over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes now drenched in hot coffee.

"OH MY GOD NOAH PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed as he carried me up the stairs. When he reached my room he kicked open the door, put me down on my bed ,and pointed to my closet, "Go get dressed" he ordered.

"Fine but only because you so rudely picked me up and made me spill extremely hot coffee on myself." I said walking toward my closet. I picked out a jean skirt and a gold star tee that Kurt gave me for my Birthday.

"Can you leave?" I asked him and he walked out without another word.

When I got back down stairs I found Noah impatiently waiting for me. "Done?" he asked I nodded, he opened the front door. As we walked to his blue Chevrolet I thought about the puddle of coffee on my kitchen floor. "Noah what about the-"

" I Already cleaned it up." He answered reading my mind; Finn would never have done that…

_Glee!_

We ended up at the park hanging out on the swings.

"Can you push me, Noah? I never was any good at getting high on the swings. Remember that contest we had after we got back from Regional's; me, you, Quinn, and Finn, and I was scared of falling off, so I lost?" I asked him.

"Sure. Slow down for a second. I'll show you how to swing yourself." He replied.

I immediately slammed my feet on the ground to stop my swing. I felt Noah's warm hands on my back pulling me higher and higher.

"N-not too high, Noah, I'm not great with heights." I admitted. He laughed and just pulled me higher.

"I'm serious!" I screamed, laughing hard.

"Don't worry; I won't let you get hurt. I promise." He assured me.

He kept pulling me higher and higher, and I got more nervous each time. But I eventually learned to trust him. He was right. He would never let me get hurt.

Suddenly, I felt a small drop of water hit my shirt. The weathercast had predicted a sunny day, so I just ignored it. But the sky got darker and the raindrops kept falling. Before I knew it, it was pouring."PUCK, LET'S GO!" I screamed over the loud rain. I dug my feet into the ground and started to go towards his truck.

"OKAY," he screamed back, "BUT I HAVE YOUR FINN NECKLACE!"

He ripped it off my neck and ran in the other direction.

My mind was on full alert as I ran after him. He was sprinting all around the park like a two year old, and I was forced to follow him. I needed that necklace back.

After a few minutes of slipping and falling around in the mud, I finally got a hold on his back. I jumped on top of him and he went down.

"GIVE. ME. MY. NECKLACE. BACK." I growled.

"Okay." He answered calmly. We were face to face and close to enough to hear each other clearly.

Noah reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a gold chain. It was my necklace. I smiled and thanked him.

He pulled my face closer to his to put on my necklace. But instead, his lips attacked mine. It was nothing I have ever experienced before. My mind flashed back to sophomore year when we dated. His lips so soft as they molded into mine. Everything was erased from my mind all I could think about was Noah Puckerman. When we eventually broke apart I smiled as he grabbed my hand "Come on," he said dragging me to his car.

"Wait!" I said letting. I ran over to the lake nearby where Finn and I had once shared out fist official kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. I took my necklace out of my pocket and flung it into the water, sending all my worries away with it. I turned around to see Noah staring at me. Without thinking I tackled him onto the ground once again

"I always hated that necklace." I whispered in his ear.

"So did I." he said pulling me in for yet another kiss

**So there you have it…. Puckleberry has been formed.**

**Don't forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5 WTF Kurt?

Chapter 5

**Hope this makes up for the lack of updates! And Oh! My! God! Did you watch glee last night? FINCHEL IS NO MORE! I'm praying that she and Puck get together again and Puck won't stop it! I guess the writers finally have realized that Rachel and Noah are PERFECT together! And I absolutely loved the sudden Kurt and Rachel friendship. In the entire episode was awesome!**

**Anyways… in this chapter time has elapsed it's about 3 weeks after Puck and Rachel's little "advancer" in the park and they have been going out ever since but no one knows yet… but someone's going to find out. And with the summer almost over shouldn't Finn be getting back from camp soon? **

**Disclaimer – I don't own glee **

**

* * *

**

_August 26__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Two months, that's all it took. That's all it took for my heart to break into a million pieces and for one special boy to put it back together again. _

_I think I'm in love. And I'm not being overly dramatic this time. Now after spending most of the summer with Puck, writing music and hanging out in the park, I have realized that he's more than just a sexist Neanderthal, but he can be caring and be the sweetest boy in the world if you'd let him. _

_Today Noah coming over to watch the world cup or something like that…since he watched a musical marathon last time we saw each other. Oh my god I just saw his truck outside. Wish me luck diary! _

_Love,_

_Rachel Berry _

I hid my diary under my bed and coated my lips with strawberry lip gloss before sprinting down the stairs. I swing open the front door and ran into his strong arms.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered in my ear. "God I missed your hugs so fucking much"

Noah wasn't allowed over when my Dads were home (which luckily wasn't often). After they found about that he went to 'jail' they labeled him as a bad influence and that is was bad for me to be anything more than friends with him which was okay because at the time I was dating Finn. But Finns not here now and neither are my Dads.

"I missed you too" I said reaching up on my toes to give him a kiss. Even with five inch heels on I was still shorter than him.

Still kissing me, Noah lifted me up and carried me inside my house. Just another Typical date with Noah Puckerman.

_Glee!_

After about a half an hour later Noah and I were hanging out by the pool. Well he was I saw sitting in the shade still fully clothed reading the assigned summer reading I which I was behind on.

"Rach will come in now?" he yelled from the pool.

"Noah I have no desire to go in the pool right now I have to finish this book this week,"

"Well, why do u have to finish it this week?" Noah replied coming out of the pool.

"I have to finish it this week," I started moving toward him, "so I can spend the rest of my summer with one of the most badass guys in Lima."

"Now who can that be... oh right me." We were barely kissing for five seconds when an un-expecting voice rang trough the backyard.

"Well, well, well, Rachel now I see why you have been ignoring me for the last month."

I turned around to see none other than the head diva himself, Kurt. "Umm hey Kurt. What are you doing here?"

"Funny," Kurt said looking at Noah, "I was about to ask him the same question." Oh shit this can't be good. "Rachel, can I see you inside for one moment?" And I'm screwed.

As soon as he shut the back door I started to explain myself, "Kurt it's not what it looks like…"

"Rachel how could you do this to Finn? Why Rachel? Why did you do it?"

"Kurt I know Finns your stepbrother and all but, he really hurt me. And to tell you the truth I didn't think I could trust, let alone love anyone again after what he did to me. And Noah he understood that. I didn't have to fake being happy around him. He-he made me smile, he made me laugh. He made me love again Kurt." I looked right into his eyes. "That boy out there, he made me feel like me again, did you know I sang for the first time in 3 months last week, or that I haven't cried myself to sleep in a month. Now before you criticize me or tell me that I'm the most wacked out girl in the world right now, know this. Noah saved me from the gutter and even if this doesn't work out I will be eternally grateful to him for making me feel human again."

"Wow, Rachel. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

"It's ok Kurt I understand."

"Thank you diva, But I just have one question for you."

"And what is your question Kurt?"

"Rachel where **is** your 'Finn' necklace?"

"At the bottom of the lake," I said grinning.

_Glee!_

After Noah came back inside me and him calmly explained our predicament to Kurt, who said he was very happy for us. 'All the single ladies, All the single ladies, all the single ladies! Now put your hands up!' "Sorry," Kurt took his iphone out of his pocket, "Sorry I got to take this" Kurt said walking into the other room. Once we were finally alone Noah grabbed my arm and dragged me outside to the exact same spot we were standing before Kurt so rudely interrupted us.

"Now where were we?" he whispered his lips only 2 inches from mine. I giggled as he kissed me. His lips were soft and warm as they molded into mine. His strong arms wrapped around my waist pulled me closer to his body as mine, around his neck, pulled him in closer to keep his lips on mine.

Kurt suddenly appeared by the back door, he cleared his throat "not to be a damper on the love fest but, Rachel that was Finn he's coming back tomorrow." Kurt looked down at his watch " And he will be calling you in about 5…4…3…2…" RING RING RING!

* * *

**Ha ha ha cliff hanger! Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!**


	6. AN sorry guys

Hey there guys. I'm back ! kind of…. Any way so I'm going to start up writing this again. I got really side tracked last year with school and everything then I had really bad writers block and now I'm not only back in school but in high school now and that's even more work! But even though I might night update every other day…I will write more to this story, some people are starting to think that I abanded this story, and that's not true. I have gotten some new inspiration over the summer and there are some girls at my school that are actually beta's on fan fiction that were willing to help me with my writes block, which is becoming unblocked . you should be expecting an update sometime this week if not then Monday of next week. Sorry for the long wait (IT WAS CHRISTMASS LAST LIME I UPDATED!OMFG)

-sofiecanwrite


	7. Chapter 6 The Call

**A/N Hey I'm back! Sorry for the insanely long wait that I put you through! I am sooo sorry about that by the way. So here's the deal sine I haven't updated in a really long time there are going to be some changes due to events that have happened in the past season and the beginning of the new one. They are:**

**1. The Warblers as well as Klaine will be present in this story!**

**2. Quinn is still normal and didn't go through the whole hipster phase**

**3. Shelby is not there (yet…)**

**4. Sam is still in Glee club as well as Mercedes (because there is no 2****nd**** glee club at their school)**

**5. Lastly there is going to be Will/Emma not Will/Holly**

**6. Oh I just thought of another one THERE WAS NO PUCK AND LORAN! That was just weird during the show! Lolz**

**Can you think of any other changes? PM if you think of anything else. Any way on with the story! Omg it feels so good to say that again!**

**OH AND P.S I HAVE REALIZED THAT MY CHARACTERS ARE A LITTLE (OR A LOT) OCC. AND SOME PEOPLE APPENTLY HAD A PROBLEM WITH THAT.I JUST HAVE ONE THING TO SAY… IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW I WRITE, THEN DON'T READ THE STORY! **

**S****orry I just needed to get that out! :D**

_**Chapter 6- Rachel POV **_

Finn Hudson. I swear that kid has the worst timing in the world! Why the hell is he calling me? I mean I know I didn't break up with him yet, key word here is yet, but still shouldn't he be calling Santana or something? That IS who he wants, or else he wouldn't have cheated on me with her.

The guy has to come into my life when I am perfectly happy without him and mess everything up!

Ok, calm down now Rachel.

It might not even be Finn! It could be Dad and Daddy calling to check up on me, Quinn, or even Mercedes. With that mindset I hesitantly walked over to my purse sitting on the kitchen table and got out my phone out of the front pocket sighing when I noticed that the caller ID evidently read _Finn_ in big black flashing letters on the screen on my iphone. Internally groaning I turned toward a nearby watching Kurt and Noah both nodding gesturing toward me to answer my still ringing cell phone.

"Hello," I said into the phone my voice slightly shaking.

"Hey Rach," came Finn's unmistakable voice from the other end of the line.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked my tone a bit more hostile then I wanted it to be.

"Because you my girlfriend, and I haven't talked to you along with half the glee club all summer." Finn retorted, "Like really what's with the hostility, from what I heard you were acting weird all summer, is something going on with you?"

"N-no everything's fine I'm just really stressed out right now. A lot changed over the summer Finn. That's why I didn't get the chance to talk to you-"

"Why don't we hang out tomorrow then? You know catch up on things, maybe go see that knew Taylor Lautner movie, I know how much you like him." Finn said with a laugh.

I didn't want to tell him that Noah and I went to see that movie with Quinn and Brittany last week or the fact that tomorrow I was supposed to hang out at Noah's house and help him baby sit his sister.

"I'm sorry Finn…but…I kind of…already have plans for tomorrow night."

"Oh, well maybe I could come with you-"

"No" I said all too quickly "I mean I'm going shopping with Kurt tomorrow and then babysitting a friend. You wouldn't want to be there with me. You should hang out with some of the glee guys. They keep talking about how much they miss you."

"Oh ok then I guess I'll talk to you later. Have fun with Kurt and the kid tomorrow."

"Ok Bye Finn," I said really wanting to get off the phone with him.

"Bye Rach," Hanging up the phone with Finn I let out a whimper slumping into my chair.

"I can't do it," I said realizing what I just got myself into, "I can't lie to him. I'm not 'that girl'. It wasn't supposed to be this way Noah. I know he hurt me but, I can't hurt him, I'm not that kind of person." I said braking down for the first time since Noah filled the hole in my chest after I first found out about Finn.

My guilt eased a little as I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my body whispering sweet words in my ear, "Shhh it will be ok babe, you'll get through this."

"But what if I don't want to be ok? I deserve to suffer Noah! I'm such a horrible person! Everything that they said about me is true! Quinn and Santana, the Cheerios maybe they were right."

"Rachel Barbra Berry, don't you ever say anything like that ever again! You are a beautiful, talented, and amazing girl. Santana and the Cheerios are nothing but bitches that are just jealous of the fact that, let's face it, you're a hot and talented Jew, that believe it or not you're probily the only one of us besides Kurt who is going to get out of this godforsaken town and actually do something with their lives!

"And babe, if you want me to go away for a while, so you can, reflect or whatever it is that you girls do, I'm ok with it. But just remember I will always be here for you whether we're together of not we're still together," he said looking down at me with a smile, his face only inches from mine.

"No, Noah you don't understand," I said getting out from under his arms, "I just want you, and only you. That's why I feel bad I should feel guilty and like a slut or something! But I don't…every time I look at you…it just…disappears." I whispered my lips inching closer to his with every word that I said before they connected with a spark.

"Awwww! How adorable is that!" Kurt whined from the other side of the room. "At first I was all 'oh no! They're going to break up!' but then you were all 'I only love you' and then you started sucking face…but other than that it was so cute! Definitely ten times better then the Vampire Diaries season finale when Damon was on his death bed and Elena-"**(if you haven't already gathered I'm a pretty big Vampire Diaries fan) **

"Ok Kurt we get it Porcelain **(a/n that's Sue's nickname for Kurt)** you're in love with Puckleberry 2.0 or whatever. And you're obsessed with creepy vampire tween TV shows"

"Either that or I'm just lonely because you two are so love sick and Blain hasn't come back from his family vacation yet," Kurt said with a pout.

"Oh come here you big old lump," I sad grabbing Kurt by the arm and pulling him onto the couch with us after I couldn't take the puppy dog face any longer, "So who wants to watch a movie!"

"ME!" both men suddenly shouted full of energy. Oh God, what was I going to do with these two?

**That I believe is the longest chapter I have written so far! Yayyy! And that's kind of sad considering that it's only 1,200 words… Soo Finns POV should be coming next, and that is being written as I upload this! Yayy. Ok so I need you guys TO REVIEW! It would mean a lot to me and I might just give you Puck for your birthday :) …or not. I don't really own glee or Puck sadly. But I do own Mark Sailings CD…which btw is really good. Any ways REVIEW FOR PUCK….AND ME :) **


	8. Authors NoteSorry

_**Hi readers! **_

_**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I know it's not a good excuse but my life has been INSANE! Between school and this show that I'm doing I'm barely near my laptop!**_

_**That and I was kind of thinking that you guys don't like this story any more. And that might have to do with the fact that ZERO people reviewed the last time a posted a chapter, which by the way made me very sad. :( And the worst part is that 180 readers have ether story alerted or favorite this and not one reviewed. **_

_**It makes me wonder if you guys want me to stop writing this? Do you? What should I do, continue the story or drop it?**_

_**Review and let me know **_

_**-sofiecanwrite **_


End file.
